Thirty Romances
by Maria - Madoka Ayukawa
Summary: My collection of Brian GrantxDoris O'Connor fanfics, written for the 30 Romances LJ community. Of course, TV series continuity and spoilers. Chapter 2 up!
1. Think Pink

_**"Brian and Doris: Thirty Romances"**_

Pairing/Characters: Brian Grant/Doris O'Connor.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Yoshizumi's.  
General summary: A collection of BrianxDoris fics, written for the 30 Romances LJ comm.

* * *

Part 1: _Slow Him _Down!  
30 Romances theme used: 7 (Think Pink)

-----

While the gang is practically stranded at the Grant family's beach house for the weekend, it's Jinny's turn to be in charge of the laundry. She's good at the kitchen, but no so much in almost anything else, and consequently she mixes some white clothes with some colored ones and puts them together in the washing machine.

When it's time to get them out, Brain is with her. He suddenly opens his eyes VERY wide, and pulls out a pink shirt from the machine.

"Jinny! You ruined my favorite WHITE shirt!".

Jinny opens her mouth to say something snarky in return. But Doris comes in quickly to separate them before they start a catfight.

And Jinny can't help but noticing that she's wearing the pink sundress that Yuu and Miki brought her from Japan as a birthday gift.

Doris leans closer to Brian, and whispers something in his ear. Jinny obviously can't hear, but whatever it is... it makes Brain turn bright red, and she giggles. Doris then turns to Jinny, and winks at her.

"You'll have to buy him a white shirt one of these day, Jinny. But I'll take care of all the rest".

The freckled girl goes out of the laundry room. Brian sighs, then looks at Jinny like saying 'You better do as she says', runs out - and almost crashes into a sleepy-looking Bill. The purple-haired man barely dodges his flustered best friend, and stares at Jinny.

"Any idea of what happened?", he asks his girlfriend, yawning.

"Secret", she says, giggling.

And she thinks to herself, "Who'd think that Brian, the super manly man of the group, would be convinced by his girlfriend to wear pink?".


	2. Cold Hands & Romeo Romeo

_**"Thirty Romances"**_

Pairing/Characters: Brian Grant/Doris O'Connor.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Yoshizumi's.  
General summary: A collection of BrianxDoris fics, written for the 30 Romances LJ comm.

* * *

Part 2: _Waiting_...  
30 Romances themes used:1 (Cold hands, cold feet) and 20 (Romeo Romeo, wherefore art thou?)

---

"Bill! Jinny! Close the door quickly, dammit!", someone yells in the hall of the St. Andrews' High School residence. A purple-haired man and his blonde girlfriend have just entered the building, but instead of immediately closing the door, they chose to linger around for some moments to adapt themselves to the warmer atmosphere.

"Sorry!".

Bill quickly closes the dooor behind him, and Jinny lightly touches his shoulder. "Thank God we're here, at last. With this horrible cold out there...".

Yuu, who until some seconds ago was reading his book about Gaudi in the living room, comes to them. "You look like crap, guys...".

"Yeah. We're both freezing...".

"Shall I bring you some hot chocolate or coffee from the kitchen, then? Seems you need it...".

"I'd really thank you if you could, Yuu".

The blond young man hurries to the kitchen. Then, a redhead girl wearing a nightshirt and a sweater slowly gets out of the room she and Jinny share, claning her nose with a handkerchief.

"Doris! Oh God, you shouldn't get out of bed...".

Jinny rushes to Doris, who stumbles slightly and has to lean on her blonde friend. Bill follows Jinny to help her, and as he grabs Doris by her arm he notices that she has something in her hand...

"What? Brian got out of the residence without his gloves?", he gasps. "With this cold!".

"Yes. Yuu found them on the kitchen table, along with other stuff he forgot. The books are in his room, but he told me to give him the gloves myself...".

"Did you call him?".

"Thrice, Jinny. His cellphone's turned off, so I haven't been able to contact him in any way".

As the good "older sister" type of friend that she is, Doris feels very worried, and she's pretty much holding her own anguish back trying not to make Bill and Jinny nervous. Brian is out there, and if he ever gets his hands injured because of any kind of frostbite...

In that moment, Yuu comes in bringing a tray with three mugs. He places it on a small table that was near to his friends, and takes one of the cups to offer it to Doris.

"Brian is kind of a slouch in those little details", he gently tells Doris, "but he's not as brainless as some think he is. He has most likely brought a spare pair of gloves in the center or something. Don't worry, Doris, and don't get yourself even more ill than you are now...".

Doris sits down on one of the couches and takes the cup from Yuu's hands. "I... I suppose you're right, Yuu", she tells him, smiling weakly. She takes a short sip from her mug, and sighs.

Jinny suddenly giggles at the sight. "If you're going to wait for your Romeo here instead of doing so at your balcony, my sweet friend Juliet, then let me make you comfortable!".

The blonde runs to the bedroom, and comes back brining a mantle and some cushions. "Sit on this sort-of throne, Miss Capulet, and enjoy your stay here!".

Bill almost dropped his cup of chocolate. "Seems that reading Romeo and Juliet for the next Literature essay finally got to her head, eh, Yuu?".

"You even have to ask, Bill?".

---

Almost an hour after Bill and Jinny's arrival, Doris is still sitting on the couch, well wrapped in the warm mantle and reading Yuu's book. Telling truths, though, she's starting to feel relatively light-headed, and it seems it's a good idea to get up and go to bed.

Her eyes were starting to cloud. And damn, her legs barely responded to her "Get to work" mental order. Ah, the couch's so comfortable too...

"... Doris?".

Doris blinks and looks up. She identifies the man talking to her thanks to his deep red hair.

"... Brian?", she murmurs, blinking again.

"Yeah, me". He boyishly smiles at his girlfriend. "Sorry I was late, I couldn't find the books I needed for Chemistry class in the library, and had to look around in many bookstores...".

He suddenly feels warm hands placed at each side of his face.

"... Your face is cold".

She stares into his eyes, and Brian feels guilty. She was supposed to rest after her big cold, wasn't she? But there she was, waiting for him in the living room...

"Erm... yeah...", he whispers, "but I'm fine. Only my face is like that; the rest of my body is fine".

His hands touch hers. She notices that he is wearing a pair of gloves, though. Thanks to its black color, Doris recognizes the pair as the ones belonging to one of Brian's friends from the basketball team.

"But you know, Doris...".

He steals a brief kiss from her, then grins.

"The cheap gloves I borrowed from Jerry", he tells her, "are no competence for both my own pair and your warm hands on mine, you see".


End file.
